


On my touch tone touch tone touch tone touch tone touch tone touch

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Also song title has nothing to do with the plot it just slaps, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, one chapter for every day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaga stared at the ceiling of his room, the white paint in the weird strokes that made it stick out in weird, sharp points. The biggest mistake the last generation.But he had a bigger problem to worry about, how could he convince Megami to marry him this week? He was going to graduate and becoming a teacher next year while trying to get Megami to marry him was weird, he didn't have much options. Megami considered him a variable to be considered, as much as it flattered him to be in Megami's thoughts he knew she didn't trust him that much. What was an easy way to get her attention?Well, maybe making her jealous would work.An: I swear there's more then one chapter to this I'll fix it in three business days
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Megami Saikou, Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay nerds so basically I'm baby but that's not it  
1\. I don't like the default uniforms so for this fic I'll be using uniform 3 as the uniform for this fic but the student council uniforms will b the same  
2\. In this AU Ayano is in the student council  
3\. Ayano has not murdered anyone before this  
4\. I'm really not sure if I'll continue this so. Keep your expectations low while reading this  
5\. Theres a chapter for each day so the first chapter will be Monday, and the second chapter will be Tuesday  
6\. Geiju and Kaga don't appear until the second chapter. Sorry shippers but Megami and Ayano r important to me  
Anyways I hope you enjoy this

**June 3, 2015  
** Monday  
After school 

Akane slid a piece of cake in front of Megami, "The best thing is, we didn't even have to spend any of the student council budget! We all pitched in and gave some money for this!"

Megami accepted the cake but didn't bite into it yet, "Girls, I really am flattered but you all didn't have to." 

Aoi brought the fresh tea pot over to the table in the middle, "Not all of us, her," she gestured to the raven-head eating her cake silently. The Aishi girl. Megami hid her suspicion. "She was the one who suggested it." 

The room was covered every inch with decorations, there were even a few popped confetti poppers that left streamers on the floor. Megami mused at the fact that who choose which decoration was very obvious. Akane had definitely gotten the cake, a pink frosted one with the layers being the bisexual flag. A honest mistake, Akane had said. The banner that said 'Welcome back Megami!' was Aoi's idea. The weaved baskets dripping water in the corners were Shiromi's, and the ornate table covering was probably Kuroko's. 'A grandma' pattern, Shiromi had put it. The room was filled with the respective girls personalities. All except Ayano.

Kuroko held the banner that said 'Welcome back Megami!' that was hung high across the walls of the student council meeting room, "I don't get why we needed this. Wouldn't a whiteboard and markers do the job? We didn't have to get this banner custom made." 

Shiromi pulled out another chocolate bar from her sleeve, the fifth one in there apparently, "Its about appearance Kuroko, don't you know the story of those girls who rebelled by making their handwriting all cutesy and it was a feminist movement and stuff?" 

Akane cut in, "I think there was more to the story then that, Shiromi."

The conversation soon spiraled into an argument Megami didn't bother to include herself in, like how most days at the student council went. Shiromi made a snarky comment and some other council member reacted by defending the object of Shiromi's sarcasm - Megami watched conversations about how the ocean tides moved formed into a debate about the death penalty. She'd never been too bothered by it, it didn't reduce the productivity of the council at all. If things got too far a simple clap of Megami's hands would bring back order. 

This time however, she was occupied with her own thoughts. Megami wished she'd been able to keep focus more, at least more then she was pretending to. It might as well be like this for the rest of the time Ayano was in the council, also the rest of the school year, also this entire week. 

Megami had prepared herself to see through Aishi's lies but said 'emotionless' girl didn't put up as much as a mask as expected. Not caught off guard, just had different expectations. Her face was blank most of the time and she didn't have much to say in the many bickering of the rest of the council. Not a single incident at the school since she's been in the council either, no reports of her abusing power. Honestly the white uniform suited a girl like Ayano- wait what? Megami snapped herself back to reality. It could all be a ploy, she had accepted Ayano in for the purpose of keeping a closer eye on her.

"Let's see what Ayano thinks!" 

The turn of their heads was fast enough to give them whiplash, they all burned their eyes (well, not Akane) to Ayano. For a moment, all was still. 

The ponytail wearing raven-head gave the slightest of shrugs, council erupted into talk again. 

This party being thrown for her could just as easily be a ploy, to gain her trust and to backstab Megami as soon as they were alone. However, Megami was willingly to shrug off her worries. Just for a little bit, there was cake to be eaten and confetti poppers to get everywhere. Shiromi might want to go underwater basket weaving in the pool. 

\---

Ayano couldn't believe the teachers alllwed them to stay after 6pm, they ended up being there till 12am. 

Shiromi and Akane sides of the table had soda spilled all over, confetti was all over the floor, and worst of all, cake got behind Megami's ear during a frosting war between Kuroko and Aoi. While cake got into everyone's hair during the frosting fight, the fact that Megami shrugged it off was worrying to the rest of the girls. Ayano didn't understand why. 

Akane had almost left at eleven, but then Shiromi opted for a night at Akademi high. Aoi and Ayano didn't care, Akane was all up for it, Kuroko said "Absolutely not!" and Shiromi was the vote counter, she didn't count. It boiled down to Megami's decision. 

"Mhm, sure," Megami said then.

Akane celebrated while Kuroko begrudgingly made a makeshift bed for all of them. That was how you got four student council members sleeping on the ground with stolen blankets from the sewing room. 

Shiromi told the council they could take a shower in the locker rooms and change there, it was reasonable enough. That was exactly everyone had done, with no regard for toothbrushes. Even then Megami didn't say anything. It was strange to Ayano how such a serious character in Akademi would be willing to shrug details like these so easily. She was sensible enough to help Ayano out wi cleaning though, perhaps to make sure Ayano wouldn't try anything while she was sleeping. 

The two girls cleaned in silence for a while. Well, not in complete silence, Akane was a loud snorer. More like, the two girls hadn't spoken while they worked on getting frosting off the table and some of the books. Soon enough, wiping down the cake contaminated objects in the room. All that was left was the confetti on the floor that the rest of the girls wouldn't be sleeping on. 

Ayano slid the door outside open, not bothering to do it quietly-Akane's snoring would drown out all noise. Once again, Megami followed her out. 

Info had warned her that Megami would know what Ayano was up too. Whether she was pitching in the idea to have a welcome back party or if she was watering some plants, Megami would think she was up to something. To be fair, she mostly always did have a motive behind it. But right now she was getting a broom for confetti, and Megami didn't have a reason to suspect Ayano for doing anything incriminating, although Ayano could find ways to use it for her advantage. 

_The walk to the bathroom seems longer then usual,_ Ayano thought. In the dark corridors, having to turn on the lights at every corner wasn't fun to do, like any other person she wasn't the biggest fan of the dark - but the ambience wasn't the issue. It was the other pair of feet trailing alongside her, quiet and stealthy. Ayano wouldn't know if the attempt to sound like a predator was intentional on Megami's part, she'd never heard her footsteps so defined in an empty, dark corridor like this. Ayano knew the walk to the bathroom was shorter then her thoughts allowed her to tell, but she was hyper focusing on Megami. __

_ _After an eternity of what was about seven seconds, they got into the bathroom. Her gloves intrigued Ayano. She didn't seem like a girl too wear things just for theatrics, her gloves weren't just for show. Was she trying not to get her fingerprints on things? Bad for Ayano, smart in hindsight. Ayano couldn't think of any other reason. The gloves reached farther then her forearm, glimpses of Megami's arm under her sleeve had told Ayano that. Why did she wear gloves as long as that? A weakness?_ _

_ _Just a Ayano was about to walk out with the broom, a voice called to to her._ _

_ _"Aishi." Ayano stopped in her tracks, she turned around slightly, enough to meet Megami. The albino was impassive as always, she wasn't angry at Ayano at all. Maybe she would thank her of doing the minimum of not murdering a student here, no matter how hard the urge got. Unlikely, but Ayano would hope someone would eventually appreciate the impressive self restraint she'd show, April to June. _ _

_ _Megami held her face, Ayano held the hard gaze. Not a mean hard, Ayano just guess she looked like that all the time._ _

_ _"Meet me here tomorrow, bring no one." _ _

_ _Ayano simply nodded and went back. She swept the floor while Megami finally went into the makeshift blankets with the rest of them, thankful for the loud snores of Akane to fill in the air instead of the daunting footsteps of Megami Saikou._ _


	2. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet u all were looking for this part huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person talking in the beginning is Kaga's mom! We don't know much ab her so I work with what I have.   
Also I said I would fix the chapter thing in three business days but it ended up taking five I'm sorry u.u  
There may be spelling or grammar mistakes but I'm not a English teacher so (12 year old wattpad writer voice) no flames pls!!!

When Kaga was younger, he never really understood the concept of love.

Wasaito Kusha had been with Kaga through all 18 years of his life, and has never seen him bear romantic feelings for anyone. The ambition to marry the Saiko heiress would hardly be considered any kind of love and whenever asked about if he would ever date someone he'd answer with some sciency thing he'd somehow managed to ramble about. 

It had never really worried her though, because Kaga seemed to be doing just fine without love. He had the rest of the science club as company, and she figured Kaga would think love would reduce productivity. Love was hardly on her mind when he decided to go to Akademi high in pursuit of his ambitions. In fact, all she did when he told her his decision was head shaking and supportive disappointment. He was more then qualified to go to a much better college. 

As Kaga's mother, she wouldn't want to wish any loneliness on Kaga. But it wasn't like romance was necessary to be social. Even if he did have a romantic partner, it's not like he would be normal then. Whatever normal was these days, Kaga wasn't one of them. That was his charm! So what if he didn't get a person to hold hands with? That's just how he is. 

But in theory, what would Kaga seek in someone? The rest of his science friends were nice enough, but not someone Wasaito would see Kaga dating. Definitely not Megami, not unless he learns to stop seeing her as the big step in his plan. Kaga wouldn't make that well of a partner, as sad as it makes Wasaito to think about. 

Who knows? Someone might actually break that and be compatible with Kaga. His own mother wasn't able to figure it out, someone else could though. 

**June 4, 2019  
Tuesday  
7:34am**

"Basically what I'm saying is, pretend to date me." 

Tsuka didn't look up, Kaga continued. "This is my only shot at getting Megami to think of me as more then a unpredictable factor! If I can get her to notice something off about me I'll be able to grab her attention long enough to convince her into marrying me then. The most effective way is if I date someone else. It's simple." 

Tsuka's focus on his painting didn't falter for a second, "Bribe me. I'll listen."

Kaga couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. 

Kaga didn't care anymore, "How does 7500 yen sound?" 

Tsuka didn't look up, but unreadable as the redhead was Kaga could tell he was considering it.  
Kaga wasn't taking the chance, "...10000 yen." 

Tsuka was dragging out everything he could have, wasn't he? He kept his focus to the painting and didn't acknowledge the last statement. Well Kaga wouldn't let him pull that, "10000 yen, final offer." 

Tsuka stayed silent, not out of the ordinary at all. Now that Kaga wasn't gonna be offering any more, he might as well. That's how Kaga would go about it, but Tsuka wasn't Kaga. He was the quiet kid, the one spent all his time in his club room. Tsuka's psychology was for a scientist that was specialized, something Kaga didn't really care for, but the distinction was between the two boys was clear. Kaga may have not known what made Tsuka tick, but he could try things that worked on normal people. Tsuka may have not been normal, but he's a person. 

"Are you in or not?"

Tsuka waved him off, "You'll know." 

"But-"

Kaga was forcibly removed from the club room.

* * *

**June 4, 2019  
9:30am**

Shiromi could've woken up to the sounds of circus and elephants and be less surprised. Hell, if there were sounds of circus music she would've been the one to arrange the speakers to be set around the school and play circus music, the one who decorated the entire school for the occasion, the one who spent the money on elephants. Even if she didn't remember doing any of that, she would be sure she was the culprit. But waking up to the words of, "The leader of the science club got a boyfriend?" was not something she planned, and certainly not something she'd expect from a solid 6 like Kaga. 

She immediately got up from the blanket and went to the nearest bathroom to freshen up, which was just splashing water on her face and rinsing her mouth for her. She had noticed that the rest had already gotten up, she didn't know whether to take the rest of them not waking her up a nice thing to do or a cruel one. Do they know about Kaga's supposed boyfriend, or whatever he was to Kaga? Megami would be looking into it, maybe. She might put the job to Ayano, no other council member had the sleuth skills of Shiromi. For now, she could take the job for Ayano. 

She went out, looking as fresh as she always did. That was mostly because her morning routine was always underdone, just splashing her face with water and combing her hair with her fingers. The extra three hours of sleep was a bonus, hopefully the teachers wouldn't be too suspicious. 

Passing time was ending in four minutes, she would just have to walk around the hallways and hope the talk of Kaga apparently having a boyfriend would still be common. Word spread fast around Akademi, she might have to wait until lunchtime for the talk to pick back up. The girls that passed the councilroom would have to have been gone already.

_Eh, whatever_, Shiromi thought. She pulled a girl aside, a green haired girl with markers in her low bun. She recognized a second year girl from the art club, but never bothered to remember her name. 

"What's all the buzz about Kusha, the third year, getting a boyfriend?" Shiromi asked.

Shiromi seemed to have worse breath then she thought, because the green haired girl's face maintained a forced neutral face, like she was holding back vomit. Her face became a little bit greenish, a nastier shade than her hair. 

"I need to get to class." 

"Hey-" but she was already out of Shiromi's grip, walking around the corner. 

Nobody ever disobeyed the student council, especially not second year loners. Something weird was going on. 

\-- 

Lunchtime came around, and the science club sat on the ground in a circle. All of them experiencing the different stages of grief. The art club girl who sat outside sketching the boxes was no longer there, and all were glad that she wasn't. Both clubs were in silent discord, paralyzed by support for their club leaders but extremely conflicted at the same time.

It wasn't that they didn't disapprove, it was just a huge shock. Like waking up and seeing that there's a circus being held in your front yard, mocking your living space. They didn't like to describe it that way, but it fit the most. 

Meka finally spoke up, "Good for him, I guess." 

A murder went through the room. This broke the others out of the spell, "500 yen it lasts for the end of the week." 

"700 they break up tomorrow." 

"I'm placing my bets on them lasting for at least a week. Can't be that easy to make Tsuka say enough words for a breakup." 

"All he literally has to say is 'we're breaking up'. My bet is that Tsuka will get sick of Kaga's antics by tomorrow and say those sweet three words." 

"Who are we even kidding? Kaga probably blackmailed him or something, I'm sure that quiet guy has a lot to hide." 

"Or bribe!" 

"Or bribe." 

"Well, it's none of my business. If you all are done I'd like to eat my lunch and stop being unproductive" 

The people who were placing bets shrugged, and eat their lunch in costly silence.

* * *

** 4:37pm**  
Thirty minutes of a very one sided conversation, the art kid had only said two words during the entirety of that half hour. The science guy had talked about the theory of trigonometry or whatever he was talking about. Aoi wasn't a love expert, but something wasn't clicking correctly. If anything, he would've been talking about world domination, not some other nerdy stuff. 

"It could just be a soul connection thing," Akane said. "You don't always have to speak in order to show love." 

Shiromi scoffed in the corner she was sulking in like a child, "Yeah. True love would be telling your best friend that her half sibling was in a relationship." Aoi was half tempted to smack her, but Megami the impulse control was present.

Megami ignored her, "What I don't get is why he would abandon his ambition to world domination by not using me as a step anymore." 

Aoi spoke up this time, "Isn't that a good thing? Maybe we should just forget about this. It's not like dating someone will end up exploding if whatever he's planning fails, which it probably will." 

Megami stayed silent, the council attentively looked towards her. 

"...I suppose we could leave them be for now. Me and Ayano will handle them. The rest of you, continue your duties as you always would." 

With that, the council meeting was dismissed and all were free to go home. Of course, none of them immediately did. Ayano and Megami went to the bathroom and did whatever sophisticated and collected women did, Kuroko and Akane went around patrolling the school in a pair. Shiromi did whatever she did in her free time, maybe harassing the sports club to let her go into the pool and do whatever. Aoi didn't have a place to go, at least not to her parents house. 

Whatever everyone else was doing wasn't any of her business. The Art kid and science kid thing would pass, and everything would be as scheduled. Megami seemed to have this under control, so everything would be okay while she's here. Aoi can't expect anything less of her, if Megami even has the ability to make mistakes. She was an untouchable goddess, a vessel of perfection. Nothing wrong could happen under her supervision.

* * *

"What do you think about the situation Ayano?" 

Ayano answered from behind the bathroom stall, "What else is there to say? It's strange and unusual, I would've never expected it." 

Once again an honest answer, no fake answers or pretending to be more shocked then she actually was. Maybe she simply lost the will to pretend, having a crutch for emotion now. 

Megami pressed on, "Do you think it's possible there's a different motive behind this?" 

Megami heard the sound of Ayano's clothes shuffling together, "I wouldn't be surprised if there was, but I can't think of a motive. They could be pretending, but there's no reason to." 

The bathroom stall opened, Ayano was out of her student council uniform and in a normal green t-shirt and black shorts. It was hot outside and they were about to go home, Ayano took the time in the bathroom to change into something less hot. Megami may have been trained to never complain or be unhappy with her situation, but it was indeed hot in the student council uniform. The gloves hadn't helped, but they were a necessity for Megami. 

"What gives you the impression that they're pretending Ayano?" 

Ayano stuffed the school uniform in her bag where she brought her home clothes. Commoner stuff. "Love is passionate, isn't it? It doesn't seem like they really love each other. I would've known if they were a match for each other before all this anyways." 

"You heard Akane. Doesn't always has to be verbal or physical."

"How?" 

Megami stayed quiet for a little, showing a bit of hesitation. Ayano studied her as she thought. How was love non-physical or non-verbal? Megami never learned about love, the only people who have taught Ayano love were her parents who didn't know anything about that. Passionate love is just a part of it, but was the other part? It was the only love her family had ever known, she wouldn't know about her aunt though. 

Ayano had gotten her answer, that Megami also knew nothing about love. "Let's go." 

The two girls left the bathroom.

* * *

**9:33pm**

If you told Kaga before he brought the artclub leader home, he would've said he was good artist by science club standards. 

The concept designs he made of mech with Meka were complex but understandable. His handwriting less so, but he thought quicker then he wrote. 

So when Tsuka starting writing on a recent sketch he was making, he wasn't expecting anything except the usual 'improve your handwriting' talk, except this time it was non-verbal. It wasn't a step up from being outright told that, but Tsuka must have a reason for not speaking in the first place. What else could he say on his otherwise okay sketches?

As Tsuka's notes on the side of the paper said, apparently a lot. 

Kaga could still see his sketch, but every other space on the paper was taken up by Tsuka's writing. Arrows were pointed to every part of the design, but didn't invade any of the already taken space. 

'Use the lines, don't make your own lines in between.' Kaga never even realized he could've just traced the lines on the graph paper.

'Don't making your handwriting inside the sketch. It'll make the last characters smaller and harder to read, writing outside and make arrows like this,' the whole paper was the example anyways.

There were a few more notes scribbled here and there, surprisingly helpful. Kaga hadn't asked for his help, but found himself appreciating Tsuka's advice. From anyone else it would be annoying, Kaga guessed the difference was that his advice was helpful. 

The redhead was now drawing something in the notebook he kept around him at all times, apparently. Or it was just a school notebook he didn't care about defacing. 

It's not like the type of paper mattered though, because the pencil mountains he was sketching were beautiful nonetheless. Although, when Tsuka noticed he was just over his shoulder, he immediately ripped out the mountain drawing and crumpled it up. He was a good shot though, because it landed directly into the garbage can on the other side Kaga's room. 

"I'm staying." Always a three word or less sentence, a pattern Kaga noticed. 

"For the night? Or-" 

"Yes." 

Tsuka wasn't shy by any means, just selective with his words. Kaga had known that since the stunt he pulled this morning, but apparently he didn't enjoy people saying too much either. 

Well...what was there to do without talking? Tsuka did most of his activities without speech, surely Kaga could do the same. 

Woah! That was a refreshing experience but Kaga needed something to do. 

Kaga looked around his room for something to do that didn't involve running his mouth. He found the redhead in the corner reading a book most people would consider this a stimulating quiet act to do, but Kaga needed to read it out loud or else it wouldn't stick. How did Tsuka bear this? Was all the drawing just his version of knee bouncing? 

Hmm...could be.

\-- 

Kaga never really drew actual humans. The drawn human body was the bane of Kaga's existence. 170 iq points weren't enough to help Kaga out with learning the curves and the muscles and the organs, well, no. He actually draw organs quite a lot. Other then crude organ doodles in the margins of his notes, Kaga guessed he had a disconnect with the human body, something a person who cared about sentimentality would think about more. But Kaga was good with robots!

Kaga tapped the other boy on the shoulder, he didn't seem to bothered this time. He presented the seclusive near-sighted redhead with his work. There was a lengthy paragraph on the back, but he wanted Tsuka to see the robot first. More specifically, the robot version of Geiju he made.

The sketch was cleaner then anything else he'd drawn, probably because he used the lines and didn't draw over one line continuously but wasn't able to erase it because the eraser would erase the other lines around it. Room for improvement, in Tsuka's eyes at least, but Kaga was proud. 

Tsuka examined it for a minute. An emotion was building up on his face, before his hand went up to his mouth. Was he smiling? Either way, Kaga hoped he liked it. 

Tsuka looked away for a second before looking back at Kaga in his usual stoicism. 

"Nice job." 

It was basically a bouquet of roses when it came from Tsuka, Kaga was satisfied.


	3. Holiday special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in like a on but I swear it wasn't on purpose. Okay, sometimes I cheated and decided to continue to scroll through Instagram even when I knew I should be working on something but that's besides the point. Anyways, there isn't any megami and ayano stuff in here bc I wanted to establish Geiju and kagas dynamic a bit more (also I wouldnt be able to make another part with megami and ayano but shh)   
Also megamis week takes place at the end of the school year but for my sake let's pretend that it takes place during winter.   
Not fic-canon by the way!

Obviously, Geiju would spend the holidays with his fake boyfriend. It was their whole thing after all. 

He'd never been one to know human behaviors, and he doubted Kaga would know a single thing about how humans normally act, but for some reason the rest of the school hadn't figured it the act out yet. That they weren't actually some gay couple doomed to never marry because gay marriage wasn't legal in Japan. Seriously , Geiju couldn't think of a less likely couple. If Geiju had any acting skills, it was beyond him. And God knows that Kaga, even as a smooth talker, was way too literal minded to keep a secret. 

That wasn't to say Geiju disliked him, Kaga was an avid talker who liked to rant about things science related. This meant that Kaga never talked about himself or wanted to talk about Geiju himself, meaning Geiju didn't have to tell Kaga anything about himself. In fact, Geiju found himself using Kaga's eccentricity as a muse, the ramblings about the three body problem were good inspiration. Not Kaga himself though, he wasn't good looking enough. 

Think of the devil, Kaga strolled calmly down the road as if he wasn't 20 minutes late and missing one fifth of the movie. If it came to this, they would just take a stroll around town and look for something else to do. Geiju kept his hopes down, he wasn't surprised or upset. He wanted to visit town anyways. It was worth noting that it was below 20 degrees and Kaga was wearing only his lab coat and a scarf. 

"Kaga," Geiju greeted.

"Geiju, my dear, I'm aware of the lost time I have spent but believe it when I say it was for a good reason," Kaga responded. Weird, normally Kaga never tried to excuse himself. Geiju said nothing. 

"I realized since this was Christmas," Kaga looked in his coat, "I should give something to you. So..." 

Geiju wondered what Kaga's version of gifts would be, it would be an interesting learning experience. Would Kaga give Geiju something that Kaga thought he would like, or something else? What did Kaga think Geiju liked? Or Geiju was just overestimating Kaga's thoughtfulness. Or Geiju subconsciously wanted Kaga to make up for being late. 

Kaga pulled out a simple beret from his coat, "To match your hair! Seasonal, right?" 

A green beret. 

Not too unstylish for Kaga's regular fashion choices outside of his normal lab look, Geiju supposed it was cute anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope everyone has a good New Years!


End file.
